Unknown Guardians
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and my own OC, Jay Fatum, need to protect Harry Potter! They must also keep their identities a secret, but who said the Golden Trio were not observant? Demigod slip-ups guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is MidnightShadow101! This is my second P.J. and H.P. fanfiction, so I hope you like this!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 1: Jay's POV

"Jay! Jay!" I paused in my training and turned around. Annabeth waved and walked within talking distance, eyeing my deadly arc of a sword that had just moments ago been hacking dummies apart. "Chiron wants to see you. There's this big meeting." I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know. But it must be pretty important. They called Jason, Frank, and Hazel from Camp Jupiter, and even managed to track down Nico." I nodded and sheathed my sword.

She turned and started walking towards the Big House. Following her, I noticed that Percy, Jason, Nico, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Grover were all milling around, chatting. When they noticed me, they all fell silent. At camp, I was known as the "anti-social-don't-talk-to-her-or-bother-her-or-sh e-will-hack-you-to-pieces" sort of person. The gray streak in my hair and my scarred hands didn't help either, but I didn't mind. I don't want friends. Friends are only people that can hurt you. Your enemies will always use your friends and family as leverage on you. Everybody knows about my past, but no one mentions it, which is fine by me. The only person that could technically be called my friend is Nico, but that's only because we are both children of Hades. Nico is would be the same age as Martin if he was still alive, and I would be the same age of Bianca is she was still alive.

"Ah, Jay." Said Chiron, sending a smile in my direction (which I ignore). "Now, we can begin. An old friend of mine named Albus Dumbledore is in desperate need of our help. Monsters have been on the move. They are attacking his school of wizards and witches."

"Wizards and witches?" asks Annabeth, confused. "Didn't they die out? I know Hecate blessed them with magic a long time ago, but I thought they all died."

"No, child. Zeus tried to hide us from them, them from us."

I snorted. Yes, he did a wonderful job of doing that. Now, my family and everyone I cared about are dead. Chiron had made me swear not to tell anyone about the wizards, which I broke only once to tell Nico about. He already knew, anyway. Our father tells him everything, whereas Hades never gave me the time of day. Why, how I'd love to throw him into the Styx and-

I dozed off into my murder thoughts as Chiron filled the rest of the campers in.

"-And that is how wizards came into existence." Finished Chiron. "Which brings us to the subject of your quest. You will go to Britain, and protect a boy named Harry Potter."

I polished my black knife on the edge of my shirt. "And why does this boy have to be protected?" I noticed everyone staring at me and I raised my eyebrows. "What? It's a valid question. I have better things to do than protect little boys."

"This "little boy" has outsmarted the Dark Lord numerous times, and is therefore a target of monsters. Lord Voldemort is rising again, and he is allying with the Titan Lord. Monsters will be sent to kill him. You must protect him. I want Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Jay to go." Chiron intoned, and then shot me a glare as if to say, _and you _will _go. That is an order._

I gave a low growl. Had I survived the worst punishments of the Olympians to protect little kids? But, no, he wasn't a little kid anymore. By the way Chiron was now describing him, he was fifteen, older than me by a year. I sighed inwardly. As much as I hated it, I was not getting out of this one. And I _was _a good fighter.

"Alright, I'll go." I said. As if I had another option. "But if we fight any Death Eaters, I get to kill them, no exceptions, no questions."

Almost everybody looked confused. I ignored them and looked straight at Chiron. "Deal? If you agree, I will complain minimally."

He sighed. "I agree to your deal, Jay. Now go pack. You leave for London on a plane in an our and a half."

**So... what do you think of Jay? I specialize in my evil/misunderstood characters. They. Are. Cool. **

**PS: Here is why Jay is so obsessed with Death Eaters and Voldemort (In Jay's POV):**

Hello. My name is Jay. When I was seven, Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to attack demigod families. I am a daughter of Hades, so naturally my family was targeted. My step –father killed. My mother killed. My little brother, Martin, killed. Officials of Camp Half-Blood miraculously managed to save me after I had destroyed an entire army of monsters. I was raised there, drowning, tuning out the world, and taking zero interest in anything except fighting. When I turned twelve, I received a letter. My brother was not dead. He was alive. But that would soon change. I abandoned Camp Half-Blood and traveled to Mount. Tam in San Francisco. They offered me a deal: if I held the sky for three months and survived, Martin would be turned free. I accepted. After three months, Atlas had regained his strength. Someone took my place with the sky (a sandy haired boy) but Martin wasn't released. I had impressed Atlas with my perseverance in holding the sky. He had admitted he thought that I wouldn't survive. So he added something to the deal: for three more months, I would take Sisyphus's place and roll a boulder up the hill in the Underworld. I accepted, but only for Martin's sake. I succeeded. I was given a mark to show that I had survived the harshest punishments of the gods. Black chains were branded around my wrists. Martin was finally released. But on our way home, Death Eaters wearing Kronos's symbol attacked and killed him. I was spared (that's what the Death Eaters said after I had completely thrashed them) and allowed to live in pain, living only by a mad desire for vengeance.

**OMG, her life is sooooooo sad...**


	2. Exchange Students

**MidnightShadow: So sorry about the late update. So busy. **

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. (Except for Jay.)**

Chapter 2: Harry's POV

_Exchange Students_

I crawled on my hands and knees in the Weasly garden, weeding out gnomes and throwing them over the fence to make sure they didn't come back. Ron, Fred, and George repeated my action from various parts of the yard. When we finally finished, Mrs. Weasly brought out lemonade and sandwiches from the house. Hermione and Ginny followed, the latter complaining about the numerous cleaning jobs she had had to do.

"Why do we need to clean the house? No one minds the way it is!" She argued, cramming a sandwich into her mouth.

"I agree with Ginny, which is scary." Mumbled Ron, selecting food from the plate. "Who cares what the garden looks like?"

"I, as your mother, care." Snapped Mrs. Weasly. "And the guests will care too."

George spewed lemonade from his mouth all over Fred. "W-what? Guests? Oh, sorry, Fred."

"It's okay, old chap." Said Fred, wiping himself off with a napkin. He stared at his mother. "What do you mean, _guests_?"

"I am doing a favor for Dumbledore." She huffs. "They are arriving this afternoon, very soon in fact. They are exchange students from America. They will be attending Hogwarts, and staying at our house until September 1st, which is in two days." She took in our less-than-proper appearances. "You will all have to smarten yourselves up." She added, then picked up the now empty lunch plate and walked inside, leaving us in silence.

"Exchange students?" Echoed Hermione excitedly. "I can't wait to hear about their school! This will be a very educational learning experience for us!" She noticed we were all staring at her. "What?"

"Hermione, we're not in school! We don't want to be confined... yet." Said Ron lazily sprawling onto his back on the lawn. He shut his eyes. "Blimey, I bet their going to be a pain." He imitated an American accent. "Where are we? What's that? Is this your house? Why is it so shabby?" He groaned. "I can just imagine all the insults."

"Ron, I don't think you're being very nice." Said Ginny fairly. "We want to make them feel welcome."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go inside and "smarten ourselves up" as Mum puts it." We all chuckled and trampled up the stairs to comb our hair and put on new clothes.

An hour later, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and I were all standing in front of the Burrow, our hair combed and our teeth brushed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had gone out to collect them by Portey.

"I wonder what they'll be like." I wondered aloud, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"They'll probably be rude." Grumbled Fred. But he could make no further comment as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly appeared out of nowhere with four kids.

One boy had shoulder length jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He was tall and broad, wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed older, more mature, and definitely more athletic than me. He looked about sixteen.

Another was a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and intense gray eyes. They seemed to analyze you, like they were already trying to figure out your weak points in a fight. She was also tall, and wearing an identical shirt to the first boy, as well as skinny jeans. She also looked about sixteen.

The third was a shorter boy with shoulder length black hair and pale skin. His eyes were soulless, sad, and dark. He was wearing an aviator jacket and jeans. He looked about twelve.

The fourth was a girl, but she definitely looked the scariest. She had long, dark, hair, curled at the ends. Her eyes were orange, yet filled with rage. Her face was pale yet pretty. She was wearing black, gothic style clothes. She looked fourteen. It looked so wrong for someone as young as her to look so angry. I also noticed something I hadn't at first glance. Her hair had a prominent streak of gray in it.

As they approached, I noticed that the dark-haired girl slunk to the back of the group, like she didn't want to talk to us.

"These are my children, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Mrs. Weasly introduced them. "This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, our friends."

Us six let out a chorus of hellos in various tones.

"This is Percy Jackson." Mr. Weasly gestured towards the green-eyed boy. He flashes us a grin. "Annabeth Chase." The blond girl waves. "Nico di Angelo." The shorter boy smiles. "And Jay Fatum." The dark-haired girl gave us a curt nod.

"So... nice to meet you." Says Percy. He extends his hand for us to shake. He seems friendly enough. Annabeth also seemed nice. She smiled and said hello. Nico follows suit, but Jay just hangs near the back of the group, scrutinizing us. After a while, she rolls her eyes, as if to say, _Oh, what losers._

If she wanted to be like that, fine.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly ushers us all into the house, assuring the new guests that they will comfortable and how we will go to Diagon Alley in the morning for supplies. Then we all sit down at the table and eat dinner.

Percy and Nico joke around with Fred and George. Ron was wrong about them being rude. Annabeth was talking to Hermione and Ginny about architecture. But Jay just ate her food quietly. She ignored George and Fred's jokes, and answered questions with simple answers, like yes or no. My attempt to make conversation with her went something like this:

Me: So... your name is Jay, right?

Jay: Mmm hmm.

Me: How old are you?

Jay: Fourteen.

Me: Cool.

That's when I got the message that she didn't want to talk to me. She's probably really uncomfortable staying in a house with a bunch of strangers. The rest of us pretty much ignored her for the rest of the meal. Afterwards, Mrs. Weasly showed them to their bedrooms so they could unpack their stuff. Mr. Weasly announced that he had to go to the office to work and left, leaving us kids to talk about the recent events.

"What do you think of them?" Asked Ginny, scratching Crookshanks behind the ears.

"They all seem nice, except for Jay. She didn't laugh at a single joke! Not a single one! Where's her sense of humor?" George grumped.

"We shall have to find it." Fred says, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing." Hermione said indignantly. "She's probably just uncomfortable. She didn't seem mean, just sad."

Ron snorted. "She seemed pretty mean to me. I say go for it, Fred. Maybe all your pranks will eventually make her lighten up."

"Excellent! Which one shall we try first?" Asked George, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, stop!" I laugh. "Your jokes will just scare her off, not make her lighten up! She looks like the person who would be terrified of her own shadow!"

"We'll see."

**Well, here it is! Go ahead and review!**


	3. The Nightmare

**MidnightShadow101: HELLLOOOOOOOO! Hey, guys, wassup? How are you all doing? I love hearing from you all, so pleas review as much as possible, because I love reviews. I don't care if you are commenting on my story or telling me that you got new glasses, I just want to hear from you! Sorry about the sort-of-late review, but I just started school. It might be awhile for the next update, so I tried to make this one a little longer.**

**Back to the story, I think you will find this one a little sad, so get out the tissues!**

**Disclaimer: Geez, do I really have to do this AGAIN? It's so depressing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jay's POV

_The Nightmare_

I sat down on my bed, feeling repulsed. I felt as if I was wasting my time, protecting a boy who looked nothing like someone who survived the Killing Curse of the Dark Lord. I pensively rubbed the black chain brands on my wrists, fuming that I should be out there, fighting Voldemort. And here I was, playing babysitter.

The idea made me want to puke.

Instead of doing that, I unpacked my sparse belongings and put them away neatly, along with Annabeth (who shared a room with me). After that, we walked down the hall towards Percy and Nico's room.

"They seem like nice kids." Remarks Annabeth thoughtfully.

I snap out of my dark thoughts. "Huh?"

"Harry. Hermione. Ginny. Fred. Ron. George. They seem nice."

I shrug dismissively. "No offense, Annabeth, but who really cares?"

She sends me a glare. "You might not look at it this way, but I see them as potential friends, not just people we have to protect."

I let out a snort. "Friends? You have _got _to be kidding me! They are simple-minded children, completely unaware of the dangers of this world. Impudent kids."

She sighs. "Even if they weren't "simple-minded children", as you put it, you still wouldn't consider them friends. You never consider _anyone _your friend."

"Is that a problem?" I retort.

"No, it's just that-" She huffs. "Not everyone is out to get you, okay? You have... _allies _that watch your back. I've got your back, Jay."

I was silent for a moment. "I appreciate it, Annabeth, but it's never going to happen. I will never see _anyone _as a friend. An ally, perhaps, but never a friend. Friends are weaknesses."

Annabeth sighs again. "Whatever you say. I'm going to visit Percy and Nico. Why don't you explore the house? It might satisfy your boredom for a little while."

I give her a half-smile. "You know me too well, Annabeth."

She grins. "I make it a habit to do so, Jay."

But I don't explore the house. I didn't want to run into one of the "local kids", as I classified them, so I returned to my room and read a book until I fell into a fitful sleep.

_ I wake up with a grin on my face. The day was beautiful, with the birds singing and a soft spring breeze. I jump up and throw open my window blinds, and the wind plays across my face. _

_ I jump down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, and catch sigh of myself in a mirror on the way down. Wavy dark hair with no gray, orange eyes filled with happiness, joy, and a childlike innocence, unscarred hands, unmarked wrists. And my face. My face free of the shadows I would soon try to hide behind, free from the next few years of utter misery, free of all the walls I will put up between myself and others, free of the Mist that I would soon learn to hide it with. And, free of all that, I am truly beautiful. _

_ The stairs suddenly turns into a slide. I smash into a wall when I land at the bottom, and a crushing weight is transferred to my shoulders. I struggle futilely, but I know I cannot let it go, because if I did, then horrible things would happen..._

_ I am forcing myself uphill, rolling a rugged boulder bigger than myself in front of me, and as I am just about to get to the peak, I lose my grip and it rolls down. My hands are lost in my own blood, my arms scream, and my whole vision turns red with pain. But I must go on..._

_ I am clutching the shaky hand of a ten-year old boy with black hair and golden-orange eyes. We're stumbling along a dirt path, trying to make it to Camp Half-Blood. He's shivering, but his expression is determined. He tells me a joke to cheer me up. And I am happy, so happy that this boy is safe that I'm laughing even though my arms ache and my wrists are still burning with pain of the branding fires… Martin, oh, Martin, do you know how many times I have conjured up your face in my mind to keep me going..._

_ Suddenly I am holding his limp and motionless corpse, with his once so happy face bled white. I scream his name, but no answer comes. I feel the tumor of hatred and anger that I have been carrying around these last six months burst. I stand up, and summon all the darkness inside of myself. They turn into shadowy flames and engulf the cloaked figures. Most of them scream, and the one holding the bloody knife drops it as his hands bursts into flames; his silver mask falls off, and I see a pale face with cold gray eyes, but right now those eyes are filled with fear and pain, and I like it..._

_ Blood flows, and I see a few Death Eaters drop to the floor and writhe in agony. I feel a surge of savage pleasure. Undead erupt from the ground, dirt spewing everywhere._

_"She's got Inferi! Run!"_

_ "No! The Dark Lord told us to eliminate them both!"_

_They're scared, some terrified, and I am conducting that fear. I will not allow their evil deeds go unpunished. I will hunt them down, every last one, and kill them. I want them all to know my pain. _

I awake with a gasp. I'm shaking uncontrollably, so I wrap my arms around my knees and tuck my chin on top of it. Cold sweat makes my shirt stick to my chest. The tears almost come, but I choke them back.

That day was scary. I lost control of myself. I killed all but three Death Eaters, and the ones I didn't kill were terribly injured. But I don't regret killing them. I had wanted to kill them all.

* * *

**MidnightShadow: I really don't know why I want to make Jay suffer. I guess it has me practicing my writing. I just like making these kinds of hard-and-depressing-past sort of people...**

**Wow. That sounded weird.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The First Day With Exchange Students

**MidnightShadow: Hey, peeps! Rather fast update, cause I got school and I have to update when I can. The next one might not be for a while...**

**Anyway, to my reviewer, I'msorrymylove, thanks for not saying that I'm weird. It's natural for you to be scared of Jay. It makes me feel good that my characters are so life-like. Thanks for your contribution.**

**To the rest of yeh, thanks for favoriting me! Love it! But please review as well! I love hearing from you all. And I want to put a Q&A in my bio, so please ask me questions on anything! Favorite pairings, favorite movies, favorite color, etc.**

**Back to the story, this is a bit of a short chapter. I try to write long ones, but I just can't. I don't know how you guys do it.**

**Disclaimer: OH, YOU KNOW ME ALREADY! NO. STUPID. DISCLAIMER. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Hermione's POV

_The First Day With Exchange Students_

I woke up to the sunlight streaming onto my bed from the window. I felt strangely light-hearted. I hummed as I changed into robes and headed down the hall towards Annabeth and Jay's room. I pushed the door open. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, but Jay was nowhere to be found. I frowned.

"Annabeth?" I shook her gently. "Wake up."

She gave a groan. She sat up and yawned. "Oh, good morning, Hermione. Beautiful day, huh?"

"It is." I agreed. "But have you seen Jay?"

"She's not here?" She looked around the room. "Probably in the garden. I woke up in the middle of the night to find her gone. But she always does that. She almost never sleeps, honestly. And I don't blame her. Too many nightmares."

"Nightmares? How horrible. C'mon, let's go find her." I slid off her bed and she followed me out the door.

We went downstairs. Mrs. Weasly was making breakfast, and Mr. Weasly was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Annabeth gaped at it.

"Are the pictures _moving?_" She gasped. Mr. Weasly smiled at her.

"Yes. Don't you have newspapers like this?" She shook her head, looking enthralled.

"That's so amazing! Oh, by the way, did you see Jay go into the garden?" Mr. Weasly frowned.

"No. Molly! Have you seen Jay? You know, that pale, dark-haired girl?"

"Yes, she's in the garden!" She called back.

Annabeth nodded, and beckoned me towards the front door. We exit.

"Jay! Where are you?" Calls Annabeth.

"Over here!" I start a little at the sound of her voice. It was dark and a little angry.

We head on over. She's crouched at the edge of a pool of water. Before we had come, she had been tracing a name in water on the concrete, but as I tried to read it she hurriedly wiped it away. I was surprised that she was already dressed in black jeans and a gray T-shirt, as Annabeth was still in her pajamas.

Jay looked me up and down, and then held out her hand towards me. "I guess I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Jay Fatum."

"Hermione Granger." I replied, taking it. As I did, I suddenly became aware of the dark scars criss-crossing her palms. Old blister scars dotted her fingers. A black chain mark wound its way around her wrist. "What happened to your hands?"

She jerked her hand unexpectedly out of mine and shoves it in her jeans pocket. "You mean the chain-looking mark? Just a birthmark."

"And the scars?"

"Personal matter."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said immediately. I felt like I had just crossed an invisible line.

"No, it's okay. Everybody asks."

I nodded, debating whether or not to ask the next question. I decided to go for it. "What about your hair?"

"Huh?"

"Did you dye your hair?"

Her hand instinctively went up to the streak of gray in it. She pursed her lips. "Yes." She said finally. "I did dye it."

"Bit of an interesting color choice. Gray, I mean."

She smirked. "Tell me about it. My "so-called friends" kept on insisting I did it, until I caved in to make them quit bugging me."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say, so I said simply, "We should go inside now. Breakfast should be ready."

Jay got her feet and followed Annabeth and I into the Burrow. Ginny and the rest of the boys, including Nico and Percy, were already sitting at the table, laughing at some unknown joke.

"Here's today's schedule." Mrs. Weasly said briskly, setting the toast and eggs down on the tabletop. "We're going shopping in Diagon Alley for supplies. When we get there, Hermione, Ginny, Annabeth, and Jay will go by their selves. The boys will go with me."

"Why are we with you?" Protested Ron.

"Because you are the ones that need watching. Not you boys, of course." She added, glancing at Nico and Percy. "But Ron, Harry, Fred, and George are always getting into trouble."

"Actually, Mum, if you don't mind, Fred and I would like to go to the joke shop. We have quite a bit to do." Explained George. He had already finished his breakfast.

"Alright, then." Sighed Mrs. Weasly. "Good thing you passed your Apparition Test. See you later."

"Bye, Mum." They chorused in unison, disappearing with a loud _crack!_

"How are we traveling?" Nico asked.

"Portkey. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to establish one for us." Mrs. Weasly informed us.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jay muttered under her breath. "What in Hades is a _Portkey, _Annabeth?"

What in _Hades_? Why does she speak like that?


	5. Diagon Alley

**MidnightShadow: Hey, guys! Another chapter, as promised. I thank my reviewers, and here is the answer to one of the reviews:**

**SLONE13: Hey, thanks for reviewing my story. I thank you for your input, and I get your point, but I had to put Jay in this story. I love making OC's and Jay has quite a few fans already. If you don't like her, I'm sorry. There should be a part soon where you see the softer side of Jay. BTY, who is Mary Sue?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Harry's POV

_Diagon Alley_

After taking the Portkey, we all headed down the well-worn path in Diagon Alley. Us boys ended up not being chaperoned by Mrs. Weasly after all, as she had to meet some friends for lunch. So after many warnings ("You had better behave yourselves!"), we were on our own. Ginny, Hermione, Annabeth, and Jay had all gone to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and we headed towards Ollivander's, though for what reason, I don't know.

"We don't need wands!" Exclaimed Ron. "Why did Mum send us here?"

"Actually," Nico cut in. "We do need wands."

We all turned to Percy and Nico. "What?" I asked, quite surprised. "Why didn't you bring your wands?" They exchanged looks.

"Uh, we have to replace our wands every year." Percy said quickly. "That's how we do it in America."

"Oh. That's interesting." I said uncomfortably, making a mental note to ask Hermione about that later. The new exchange students seemed kind of suspicious...

"This is Ollivander's?" Nico interrupted my thoughts.

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that we had reached the old, dilapidated storefront. Peeling gold letters in fancy cursive was blazed across the front. Black paint that had lost its gloss long ago covered the rest of the weather-beaten wood. The dusty glass prevented you from seeing clearly. The door squeaked as it was opened, but the bell chimed clearly. Percy and Nico stepped gingerly, like they were in a minefield.

"Ah."

We all jumped at the sound of Mr. Ollivander's voice. He stepped out of the shadows. His pale blue eyes flicked towards Nico and Percy.

"I've been waiting a long time for you two boys."

They looked as if they're worst fears were confirmed, and I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Ollivander simply smiled and turned towards the racks of wands stacked neatly on wooden shelves. He pulled out two glossy black boxes and set them down on his desk.

"Perseus Jackson." He intoned, opening the first box and handing him a light brown wand with wave designs carved into the handle. "Driftwood, eleven inches, unicorn hair."

Percy picked it up as if it was a stick of dynamite.

"It's not going to hurt you, mate." Laughed Ron.

"Yes, he knows." Snapped Nico, glaring at him. I will give him credit; Nico was perfect at sending people death looks. "But wands can do terrible damage if not handled properly. Just look at what Voldemort's doing with his!"

Naturally, Ron winced at the name, but Ollivander smiled again. "You are wise beyond your years, Nico di Angelo. And I must say, your name suits you quite well."

"Why, thank you." Nico switched his gaze to Ollivander. "You speak Italian?"

"I do. I have even spoken to your father. He gave me the materials for your wand, as well as your sister's."

Nico and Percy looked surprised. "You've met my father?" Nico asked hoarsely.

"Yes. And without further ado, your wand." Ollivander opened the second box and pulled out a long, black wand. Two angel's wings were carved into the handle, and I noticed the words _Gods Angel _cut into the wood above them.

"Black poplar, twelve inches, phoenix tail feather." He said serenely, handing it to him.

"What's that about?" I nodded to the words in Nico's wand. "_Gods Angel?_"

"That's what my last name means in Italian." Nico said calmly. He and Percy handed Ollivander some money to pay, and left with us.

"Why were you so surprised that he knew your father?" I asked them as we headed to Flourish and Blott's.

"Oh." Nico's eyes took on an extra bit of sadness. "My father's really busy. He's kind of famous in America, and he never has time for me. I don't see him a lot."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. Nothing can be done about it. It's not like I want his company anyway. He's kind of a jerk."

At that moment, the sky boomed. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just shut up, Dad." Nico grumbled. Percy laughed, but Ron and I just exchanged puzzled looks and kept walking.

Just what was it with these kids? Could they possibly be... Death Eaters?


	6. Jay's Dilemma

**MidnightShadow: Hey, guys! Another chapter! I like updating quickly. :) Anyway, to my reviewer, Guest, who asked about Draco. Don't worry, she'll meet Draco before that. (*cough*this chapter *cough*) Expect some violence.**

**Disclaimer: ENOUGH ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ginny's POV

_Jay's Dilemma _

All of us stepped inside Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello!" Twittered Madame Malkin, stepping over to help us. "How may I help you?"

"These two girls need Hogwarts uniforms." I tell her, pulling Jay and Annabeth into greater prominence.

Jay gives me a heavy scowl and jerks her arm out of mine. She was surprisingly strong. "I can walk, you know."

"Don't mind her. It's jet lag you know." Annabeth says loftily. Malkin hands them both standard uniforms and tells them to change into them. They head into the changing rooms in the back.

When they emerge, they are both wearing gray pleated skirts, white polo shirts, gray stockings, and black robes.

"Why do we have to wear such stupid skirts?" Growled Jay, stumbling. "How in Hades am I supposed to fight?"

I frown. "Well, all you have to do is flick your wand. Nothing too physical."

She looked down and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Just an inside joke." Annabeth said hastily. Her robes were too long, and she kept tripping on the edge.

"Aright, young lady, come with me." Malkin gestures towards Annabeth. They go to the back of the shop to adjust Annabeth's robes.

Jay takes a seat with us on the wooden benches. She tugs at a lock of her rather pretty dark hair. "I feel _so _stupid in this uniform. Do we really have to wear this all the time?"

I give a soft smile at her discomfort. "In class and during meals."

She growls. "I will _never _survive."

Hermione and I laugh, and she gives us a little half-smile. But our happiness is short lived.

"-capable of handling my own shopping, father." Says an annoyed voice.

"If you say so, Draco." Replies another voice. Suddenly, Jay's body goes as rigid as a board, and her head jerks up. Her face seems even paler than usual, if that was possible. "I shall wait outside."

The tinkling of the doorbell announces another customer. And in steps Draco Malfoy. His gray eyes narrow when he sees Hermione and I. He pinches his nose. "That explains the smell. It's a Mudblood."

I open my mouth angrily to reply, but someone beats me to it.

"Are you sure that you are not confusing them with your own stench?" Jay was standing up. Hermione and I looked at her, surprised. Why would she defend us? Did she see us as... _friends?_

Malfoy turns angrily in her direction, but stops himself. "Oh, I do not think we have met." He holds out his hand. "Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy."

Jay's slim fingers curl into a fist.

"I would not shake your hand if you paid me with all the gold in the world." She spat, her orange eyes blazing with anger. I would not want to be on the receiving end of that expression. "You should have had your daddy come in with you, _Mouth Boy._"

Malfoy looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Oh. Don't tell me you're hanging around with _this _riffraff, are you?" He sighs melodramatically. "You'll soon learn that some wizard families are better than others." He then turns away. "I don't want to shop here anymore, now that I know what kind of filth do."

He shoots Hermione another dirty look with heavy contempt and stalks out.

* * *

**MidnightShadow: Ha, ha! Draco should know better than to insult a demigod!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
